


sweet dreams are made of these

by agentmmayy, lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: All Hunter wants is to coddle his wife; sadly for him, she's a bit too strong willed for that.





	sweet dreams are made of these

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MCU Kink Bang. Lovely art by agentmmayy, story by me (lazyfish)! View the art at the end of the fic. :)

Bobbi hated how she always managed to get up minutes before her alarm went off. She couldn’t possibly go back to sleep, but she didn’t want to wake up. She rarely ever wanted to wake up these days - growing a baby was leeching all of her energy.

Her entire body hissed out a complaint as she tried to get out of bed, and she was forced to stop halfway because of the throbbing in her lower back. Bobbi put her hands on her knees, bracing herself, before levering herself into standing with a pained groan. 

Her husband stuck his head out from the master bathroom, hair still wet from his shower. “Okay?”

“Fine,” Bobbi squeezed out as she began hobbling over to the bathroom. The baby was sitting on her bladder, and currently that was more pressing than the pain she was feeling. After she had relieved herself, though, Bobbi went right back to focusing on the tightness all along her back. To make matters worse, the rings on her left hand felt like they were cutting off her circulation.

It was  _ not _ a good morning, Bobbi thought as she tugged off the rings, sliding them into the drawer of the bedside table.

She padded down the stairs into the kitchen, and found Hunter (thankfully) making breakfast. He slid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her before taking his seat.

“We need to get a new mattress,” Hunter said without preamble. “This one’s killing me.”

Killing  _ him _ ? Bobbi huffed. The only reason they weren’t sleeping well was because she was huge and the body pillow she was forced to sleep with took up too much of their bed. They didn’t need a new mattress - they just needed the baby to come so they could sleep cuddled up to each other the way they were used to. 

“Mattresses are expensive.” It wasn’t like they were paupers, but Bobbi didn’t want to buy something entirely unnecessary.

“So’s back surgery.” Hunter speared a piece of bacon on his fork. He was being melodramatic - neither of them were going to need back surgery.

“We don’t need a new mattress.” Bobbi rolled her eyes.

“Yes, we do,” her husband argued. “Come on, Bob, we haven’t gotten a new mattress in…” Ever, Bobbi filled in silently. They had always slept on mattresses purchased by other people. This house had come fully furnished, complete with a mattress that was clean and safe - and more importantly, they hadn’t had to buy.

“Because we’ve never  _ needed _ one,” Bobbi replied. She ignored the twinge in her back pointedly. “Drop it, Hunter.” She wasn’t in the mood to argue when she was tired and in pain.

“Fine.” Hunter finished chewing the bite of bacon he was working on before standing. “I’m going to work.”

This was what he always did when they fought: he got away as soon as he knew he lost. Bobbi seethed silently as Hunter got ready to leave. He breezed out the door without giving her a kiss goodbye, and Bobbi’s stomach seized. She didn’t like arguing with her husband, even when he was being stupid, but she liked even less when she realized he was upset.

Granted, she was upset, too. Upset she couldn’t sleep, upset she was in near-constant pain, and upset her morning had been derailed by an argument that had been short and snappish but not altogether ugly. She hated the arguments that weren’t ugly, because it was never clear who should apologize.

Bobbi sighed, laying her hand across the curve of her stomach. Only a month until the baby was here and she could go back to the way things used to be, sleeping in the cradle of Hunter’s arms. They probably wouldn’t get much sleep, but getting to sleep beside him for any amount of time was more restful than sleeping eight hours alone.

She needed to get to work, too. She’d be sitting all day, which wasn’t going to help the back situation much, but was better than having to stand on her swollen ankles. Bobbi sighed again - Hunter would normally give her a foot massage in the morning if she asked nicely, but she had been too caught up in their argument to even consider asking.

Needless to say, most of her anger was gone by the time she got into work, and all of it was gone by the time she got back. All Bobbi could think about when she was back home again was how much she was looking forward to seeing her husband again and sorting the whole stupid thing out. He wasn’t home yet, though. Bobbi settled herself on the couch, turning on the television to pass the time.

Stretching out on the sofa with her feet propped up on the opposite arm rest also happened to be a great way to soothe her various aches and pains, at least temporarily, and before she knew it, Bobbi was asleep.

\---

Bobbi woke someplace different than where she had fallen asleep. It took her a moment to process she had not been kidnapped - just carried to the guest bedroom and put in the bed there. She hated to admit it, but even a short nap on a mattress other than the one in the master bedroom had done wonders for her back. It still ached, but not nearly as much as it had before. Bobbi wasn’t sure it was practical to expect all of the pain to disappear, anyways; it was just one of the prices of pregnancy.

She made her way out of bed, following her nose down to the kitchen. Hunter was cooking dinner, and it smelled fantastic. A restful nap and dinner with her husband - Bobbi couldn’t see how things could get any better.

She sidled up behind Hunter slowly, not bothering to mask the sound of her footsteps on the tile floor of the kitchen. Bobbi laid her hand between his shoulder blades to alert him of her position, and peered around him at the stovetop.

“What are you cooking?” 

“Chicken fried rice.” Hunter answered shortly. He didn’t turn to look at her, too focused on the steaming pan in front of him. “That okay?”

Bobbi’s stomach growled approvingly. “Sounds great.”

“Are you going to keep hovering?” Bobbi tried to ignore the stab of hurt that went through her at the question, taking a step back from Hunter and removing her hand from his back. She had just wanted to be close to him, the same she had wanted to be close to him since she had gotten pregnant. It hadn’t ever annoyed him before.

“Sorry,” she whispered. Much to Bobbi’s dismay, her lower lip began trembling. She hadn’t meant to suffocate Hunter - he just made her feel safe. 

Bobbi shuffled over to the kitchen table, swallowing back her tears. “Hunter?” Her voice shook, and she couldn’t even get out the rest of what she had intended to say.

Hunter glanced at her over his shoulder, and instantly seemed to realize how quickly she had gone from content to not. He moved the pan off the heat, joining her by the table. He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his gently. It was only when he was so close and actually facing her that Bobbi realized his eyes were rimmed in red.

“What’s wrong?”

“I should be asking you that, sweetheart.” Hunter brushed a quick kiss across the back of her hand. 

“I asked first.” Bobbi stuck out her lower lip.

“You did,” Hunter sighed. “Bob, where are your rings?”

Bobbi furrowed her brow. What was he talking about - her rings were right… oh. “I took them off this morning because they were getting too tight.” She paused. “ _ That’s _ what you were crying about? Hunter, I -” She didn’t know how to finish the sentence using her words, so she just dragged him up far enough to kiss him squarely on the lips.

“One argument is not going to make me jump ship, stupid.” Her hand went to her belly. “Especially not with our little one coming so soon.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense. But I hate it when we fight, and I -” He cut himself off. “I got scared,” Hunter whispered. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby bird, and all I could think was I fucked it up over a mattress.”

“Give us both a little more credit, babe.” Bobbi ran a finger along the line of Hunter’s jawbone gently. “We’re okay.”

“We’re okay,” Hunter repeated. A kick connected with Bobbi’s palm, and she smiled.

“Baby thinks so too.” She leaned down to peck Hunter’s lips and was warmed by how he moved to meet her halfway. They still needed to talk about the whole mattress debacle, but at least now neither of them was crying or jumping to conclusions.

“I’m going to finish dinner,” Hunter said, standing. “Do you want to come?” Bobbi was nodding even before he finished his sentence. It was admittedly harder for her to get back up after she’d sat down, but she wasn’t going to pass up her opportunity to be close to Lance again. This time when she crowded up next to him, he didn’t snap at her for hovering, just wrapped a careful arm around her waist. That only left him one hand to cook with, but Bobbi didn’t think either of them minded.

He finished their meal, carefully plating both of their portions. When they were settled back at the dinner table again, Bobbi didn’t immediately begin eating.

“I think we should get a new mattress,” she announced.

Hunter paused, fork halfway to his mouth. “Do you mean that, or do you just want us to stop fighting?”

Bobbi nudged his foot with hers under the table. “I mean it. I slept much better in the guest bed than in ours.” That was saying something, since Bobbi normally couldn’t stand to sleep in a bed without Hunter in it. She must’ve been more tired than she realized. “...Did you carry me up there?” That seemed the only explanation for who she had ended up on the bed when she started on the couch, but Bobbi wasn’t sure her husband could manage to carry her with the addition of her belly.

“Course I did,” Hunter said around a mouthful of rice. “The couch wasn’t going to do your back any favors, love.”

“I know.” Bobbi looked at her husband from across the table, warmth suffusing through her. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Hunter leaned across the table to peck Bobbi on the lips, and she smiled at him. She liked everything a lot better when they weren’t fighting. 

“We can go to the mall together tomorrow to pick out a mattress?” Bobbi suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Hunter was smiling back at her, and Bobbi sighed happily. Things were good again.

\---

Trying to fall asleep was proving a nightmare. Bobbi and Hunter had agreed she would sleep in the guest bedroom again, since it had the more comfortable mattress and Hunter was being fussy over her being comfortable.

The thing was, Bobbi wasn’t comfortable. The guest bed was a twin, and with her body pillow there wasn’t a single inch of space for Hunter to squeeze into. Bobbi had been able to drift off on the sofa without Hunter there, but now that it was bedtime and she was in a bed, her body and mind both were extremely confused as to why her husband wasn’t in bed with her. Even if they couldn’t cuddle, she at least wanted him to be nearby.

Bobbi sighed, propping her chin up so she could look at the clock across the room. It was half-past ten, which meant she’d been trying to fall asleep for the better part of an hour. She was tired, and she knew she was tired - she just couldn’t fall asleep.

Bobbi pushed herself up in bed, rearranging herself so she could slowly push herself up to standing. The baby began kicking as she walked down the hall to the master bedroom, and Bobbi sighed, laying a placating hand on her belly. Apparently her kid was in agreement with the rest of her about needing Hunter nearby.

He was sitting up in bed, leafing through a football magazine disinterestedly. He closed it as soon as he saw Bobbi in the doorway, turning his attention to her instead.

“Baby keeping you up?” Hunter asked, opening his arms to Bobbi. It was awkward to hug him when he was sitting on the bed and she was standing, but Hunter always enjoyed the opportunity to kiss her belly and Bobbi wasn’t going to deny him. 

“Not exactly,” Bobbi said, lowering herself to sit on the edge of the bed with a huff. “It feels wrong to sleep without you there. I can’t do it.”

“There’s not enough room, Bob.” Hunter leaned forward to comb his fingers through her hair.

“I’ll make room.” Bobbi thrust her lower lip out in a pout. “Please?”

Of course, Hunter couldn’t resist his pouting, pregnant wife, and began untangling his fingers from her hair so he could move. “Alright.” He clambered out of bed and helped Bobbi up, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and an even softer one to her lips. 

“Love you,” Bobbi reminded him as he pulled away. Hunter cracked a smile, twining their fingers together.

“Love you more.” Hunter flicked off the lights in the master bedroom before beginning to lean her down the hall.

“Doubtful,” Bobbi said as they entered the guest bedroom together. She reached over to turn on the bedside lamp before focusing on Hunter again. “I have a baby to prove how much I love you. What do you have?”

“Also a baby,” Hunter answered. “I was there when we made it, too, you know.” He didn’t seem interested in climbing into bed. Despite her tiredness, Bobbi was more interested in listening to her husband tease her and teasing him back.

“I do seem to recall that, yes.” She smirked at him. “We are  _ not _ telling our child how they were conceived, though.”

“What, you think they’d be embarrassed to know their life probably started in a public bathroom?” Hunter knelt in front of her, pressing his lips against the fabric of her pajama shirt. “Did you hear that, baby bird? Your mummy and I had sex in -”

“Hunter!” Bobbi swatted at the side of his head, laughing. “Don’t scar the baby before they’re even born, please.”

“Yes ma’am.” Bobbi expected her husband to stand up, but he remained kneeling, his face hovering near her stomach. Bobbi tugged at the fabric of her shirt so her bare skin was showing, relishing the coolness of Hunter’s hands as he caressed her swollen stomach. The skin there was always warm to the touch, and having something cool and soft against it was a welcome relief.

Her hands combed through Hunter’s hair gently, settling at the back of his head and encouraging him not to pull away. His right hand settled at her hip while his left cradled her belly, and Bobbi drank in the moment, wondering how her husband managed to switch from brash and teasing to soft and serious so quickly. She moved her hand to cover his, seeking as much connection with him as she could have.

Hunter kissed the taut skin of her belly just above the navel before glancing up at Bobbi, honey-brown eyes glowing in the lamplight. “I love our kid, Bob.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Bobbi wished she was still flexible enough to lean down and kiss his head, but she had to settle for tightening her grip on his hair instead. “And I know you won’t try to scar them on purpose.”

Hunter smiled, pressing another quick kiss against her stomach. “I won’t.”

Bobbi stifled a yawn, and that was enough to pull Hunter to his feet again. “Bedtime for mama bird and baby bird,” he ordered. Bobbi hated how much she loved that stupid nickname he gave her.

“Bedtime for papa bird, too.” Hunter nodded in agreement, cracking a smile at the matching nickname. He helped Bobbi into bed, then climbed over her so he could spoon her. Bobbi wasn’t sure why she had even started using the body pillow - Hunter molded himself to her every curve much easier than it did, and he was warm and strong and had the added benefit of being the person she loved most in the world.

“I think baby fell asleep,” Bobbi said through a muffled yawn. “They haven’t been moving much since I came to get you.”

“It’s because they know daddy gets sad when mummy can’t sleep well.” Hunter kissed the back of Bobbi’s neck, and she sighed contentedly, leaning back against him. She loved her husband and his insistence on calling them mummy and daddy already, even if their baby wasn’t here yet.

Now that Hunter was beside her, Bobbi’s brain was no longer blaring alarm bells about how wrong this situation seemed. That, combined with her exhaustion, pulled her into sleep quickly and easily.

She dreamed of soft kisses and sunsets, and of tiny birds learning to fly.

\---

The mall was surprisingly empty for a Saturday morning - or maybe it was just the huge department store they were in. Most people didn’t want to get out of bed early to go shopping for a lawnmower or an oven or something equally annoying to purchase but useful to daily life.

Hunter’s grip was firm in hers as they walked through the store together, and Bobbi saw his eyes flicking across each of the strangers they passed. He had grown steadily more worried over the course of her pregnancy that something horrible was going to happen, and the paranoia was starting to show. Bobbi squeezed his hand, and Hunter turned to her with a tired smile on his face. They were going to be fine.

It was a good thing no one else was in the area of the store dedicated to the mattresses, because Bobbi quickly found out she couldn’t get into and out of the beds without Hunter’s help. They were lower to the ground than their bed at home, which made all the difference when her center of gravity was lowered.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Bobbi muttered as Hunter pulled her up from yet another bed.

“Am not.” He kissed her temple. “You forget I am a trained government agent.”

“Trained government agents can still get hurt.” God knew both of them had gotten injured more than once in their stints working for various governments. 

“Not this one. The power of love is protecting me.” Hunter helped her down onto the next mattress, settling next to her when she was situated.

“The power of love?” Bobbi repeated, rolling over so she could face him. “You’re such a dork.”

“A dork who’s in love with his wife and child,” Hunter agreed readily. He patted her stomach gently, which the baby took as an invitation to kick Bobbi in the kidneys. She winced, and Hunter stopped patting her.

“I wouldn’t have any other kind of dork.” Bobbi leaned forward to peck Hunter on the lips, momentarily forgetting they weren’t in their bed at home. She was pretty sure that meant this mattress was the one.

She told Hunter as much, and he agreed. Hunter went to go figure out purchase and delivery, sending Bobbi to the food court when he heard the grumbling of her stomach. What could she say? In addition to being irksome and tiring, growing a baby was also a calorically demanding job.

McDonald’s wasn’t the healthiest way to be consuming her calories, Bobbi knew, but she wanted French fries and the food court didn’t have many interesting options. She settled at a two-person table and sent Hunter a text to let him know where she was. He sent her back a photo of a pile of paperwork, and Bobbi frowned as she began eating her French fries.

The mall was beginning to wake up, and Bobbi’s lunchtime was occupied with people watching. It wasn’t a skill she got to use often anymore, since she worked in a lab and knew all her coworkers. Seeing strangers and trying to figure out their stories was a round of mental calisthenics she desperately needed.

She saw the old man approaching her, because she was watching him and he woman on his arm promenade around the outer edge of the food court for the last ten minutes. She hadn’t expected him to talk to her, though.

“Miss, can I ask you a question?” He stopped in front of her table, squinting at her with watery blue eyes. Bobbi hated talking to strangers.

“Sure.” She tried to smile, but it came out looking fake and flat.

“Why did you think it was a good idea to get pregnant before getting married?” Bobbi couldn’t tell whether the man was judging her or asking her a genuine question - her perception skills were clouded by her indignation. She would have him know, even if she wasn't wearing her rings she was happily married to a wonderful man; a wonderful man who would have no qualms in kicking and old geezer’s ass.

Bobbi opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Hunter cheerfully pulling out the chair across the table from her and plopping himself into it. He was obviously ignoring the tension between her and the old man - in fact, he seemed uninterested in acknowledging the man at all.

After a moment, the interloper moved on, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘kids these days’. Bobbi didn’t know people still said that.

“Was he giving you trouble?” Hunter asked when the older man was out of earshot.

“Just asking why I was pregnant out of wedlock.” Bobbi sighed, shoving another French fry into her mouth. “I’m not sure whether I’m angrier because he’s so close-minded or because it’s not even true.”

“Why not both?” Hunter asked as he bit into his burger. “Either way he’s an idiot,” Hunter added around his mouthful of food. It was going to be a nightmare to tell their kid to chew with their mouth closed, Bobbi thought fondly.

“He is. And even if we weren’t married, it’s not like we aren’t committed to each other.” Even if commitment was a scary word, Bobbi wasn’t afraid to use it when it came to Hunter. With or without rings, with or without a baby on the way, she wanted to spend forever with him, and it stung that there would always be people who couldn’t see her devotion. 

“Don’t let it get to you, Bob.” Hunter nudged her foot under the table. “Or I won’t give you your surprise.”

“Surprise?” Bobbi repeated, intrigued.

Hunter moved his bag of food aside to reveal a cup of ice cream drizzled in fudge sauce. “Surprise!”

“This is why I love you.” Bobbi reached for the ice cream, but Hunter shook his head, smiling devilishly. He opened the cup and scooped out a bite, offering the spoon to Bobbi.

“You’re ridiculous,” she muttered before opening her mouth to accept it. Hunter continued feeding her, bite by bite, and by the time the ice cream was done, Bobbi couldn’t stop smiling. He was ridiculous, but he was hers.

\---

“Bob?” Hunter appeared in the doorway of the guest bedroom, and Bobbi looked up from her phone. “I got you something.”

That was intriguing. Bobbi didn’t think Hunter had left the house since they had returned from the mall, so unless he had snuck off and gotten something else while they were shopping, she didn’t have a clue of what he could possibly be holding behind his back.

She beckoned him to her, setting her phone down when she did. Hunter approached the bed, hands still behind his back. When he got close, he stopped hiding what he was holding, dangling it a few inches in front of her face instead.

“My rings!” Hunter had strung them both onto a delicate golden chain; Bobbi’d be able to wear the necklace until her fingers returned to their normal size. To her chagrin but not surprise, tears sprang into Bobbi’s eyes. “Thank you,” she sniffled.

“Want me to put it on?” Bobbi nodded, shifting so her back was to Hunter. He brushed her hair to one side before fastening the clasp. He kissed the nape of her neck gently, trailing her hands down her back. Bobbi was paying more attention to having her rings back with her; she had missed them and the comfort of the promises they stood for. She felt a little silly kissing each of them, but not silly enough not to do it.

“Your back’s a mess, love,” Hunter commented as he continued stroking down the length of her spine. “Even when we get the new mattress it’s going to hurt if we don’t do something about it.”

“And you have a solution?” Bobbi asked. Knowing Hunter, he wouldn’t have brought the problem up if he didn’t know how to fix it.

“Remember that undercover mission we did in a massage parlor?” Bobbi bristled slightly. Specifically, the massage parlor had been one that offered happy endings, and Hunter had been way,  _ way _ too close to giving someone else a happy ending when their backup had finally arrived. Obviously she did remember the mission in question, though, so she nodded.

“I happen to have retained some of those skills, if you’d care to try them out.” A massage given by her incredibly handsome husband? Bobbi would have to be a fool to say no. 

Sadly, it wasn’t as easy as flipping over on her stomach, since said stomach was now an obstacle. It took a fair bit of work to find enough pillows to arrange around her midsection, but eventually Bobbi was settled as best as she could be, naked from the waist up. Hunter had disappeared and returned with a bottle of massage oil. Why they had massage oil in their house Bobbi didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to complain.

Hunter kneeled over her, just above the small of her back. The first time he touched her was just to smooth the oil onto her skin, but even that felt nice. The oil was sweet but musky in a way that reminded Bobbi of how Hunter smelled in the mornings, and the scent relaxed her almost as much as his hands on her skin.

Hunter began actually massaging her in short order. He pressed his thumbs into her trapezius muscles, and Bobbi pressed her lips together as he skillfully found the knots there and began untangling them with a firm touch.

“Okay?” Hunter asked as she began to unwind beneath him.

Bobbi huffed out a breath through her nose. “You’re not going to kill me with a massage, Hunter.”

“Just checking, love.” He leaned forward to kiss the nape of her neck again. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll tell you if you do,” Bobbi promised. She reached her hand back for Hunter, and he laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. He let go of her to return to his massaging, and Bobbi buried her face in the bed as he once again began using his hands on her.

Bobbi felt like she was melting. She hadn’t realized how much tension she was carrying in her shoulders and back until Hunter began taking it out of her, one knotted muscle at a time. He was careful and methodical in his movements, never rushing but also never lingering where he wasn’t needed. Bobbi almost wished he would linger, though, especially when his hands had skimmed the sides of her breasts. That was unexpected - since getting pregnant Bobbi’s libido had tanked. It wasn’t that she felt particularly bad about her body; she just couldn’t get excited about sex.

Apparently this was the exception, though. Bobbi let out a guttural groan when Hunter dug into a particularly deep knot, sighing softly when the pressure relented. Massage first, then sex. 

She moaned again when Hunter’s hands returned to her skin, sending sparks flying across her body. He wasn’t doing much of anything, but now that her libido had decided to wake up, it was  _ really _ waking up. 

Hunter didn’t realize what was happening, though, and continued on with the massage. Bobbi’s noises became increasingly obscene as he continued working her muscles. An inferno was raging inside her, and every touch just stoked the flame.

“Bobbi,” Hunter said abruptly. His weight shifted back and his hands disappeared. “Please stop making those sounds.”

“Why?” She asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

Hunter leaned forward, pressing the bulge of his erection against her ass for just a moment. “That’s why.” He knew she hadn’t been interested in sex, and he wasn’t going to push. Normally Bobbi would’ve been grateful for that, but…

“Take off your clothes, Lance.” He wasn’t going to understand unless she spelled it out for him, so spell it out Bobbi would. “I would like to have sex with you as soon as humanly possible.” She couldn’t move fast, but he could.

Hunter hesitated, and Bobbi lifted her hips to grind her ass against him. Whatever inhibitions had been holding Hunter back were quickly pushed to the wayside, and he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her sweatpants so he could pull them and her underwear down. Hunter slid his fingers down to trace her entrance, and Bobbi whined softly. 

“You’re so wet,” Hunter breathed.

“I know,” she whimpered back. “Just fuck me, please.” Hormones, Bobbi thought, were the strangest things in the world, to make her beg for something she hadn’t even considered until five minutes ago.

“I can’t,” Hunter whispered. “I want to take my time.” A half-sob caught in Bobbi’s throat, but she understood where Hunter was coming from. This was their first time together in months, and he didn’t want it to be over too soon.

“Please.” Bobbi didn’t even know what she was asking for anymore, but Hunter seemed to.

“I love you.” The words were accompanied by the soft slide of his cock into her, and Bobbi wanted to cry. She was so full, and so warm, and so, so desperate for him to move.

“Shh,” Hunter hummed into her ear as he began thrusting languidly. “It’s okay, Bob.” He ran his hands gently over her body, fingers still slick with the combination of massage oil and Bobbi’s own juices.

It was okay, Bobbi decided. It was more than okay, because once she accepted she wasn’t going to be pounded into the mattress, she was able to enjoy what was actually happening. Hunter murmured a string of sweet nothings into her ears as he continued to map her body, his fingertips strong and sure.

Slow was turning out better than she could have imagined. The initial fire that had consumed her had died down to something much more manageable and sustainable. Hunter didn’t want her to be destroyed by the flames in her belly - just warmed by them. For all that he was good at the lust and the pinning her against walls with deep kisses, he was also good at this; nurturing, caring, loving.

Hunter’s thrusts were slow but deep, each one sending a ping through Bobbi’s body. She wished she wasn’t on her stomach so she could see the look on her husband’s face, but really, she didn’t need to see him to know what he looked like. Whenever they had sex like this, he was always adoring and exalting. He knew their relationship was special, and what they did together was special, and he damn well acted like it.

Bobbi’s breath hitched in her throat when Hunter began to speed up, the angle of his entrance changing for the better. Bobbi groaned, and it egged her husband on. Hunter was losing his patience and his rhythm, but Bobbi found it did even more for her than the well-calculated strokes from before. Her husband desired her so much it made him lose his composure, and it felt  _ good _ .

Bobbi shifted her hips back so she could meet each of Hunter’s movements with her own, but also so she could access her clit. One of her hands still had the slightest coating of massage oil from when Hunter had taken it in his, and she was using that to her advantage. It was slick but not so slick she had no friction, and the pressure against the recently-neglected bundle of nerves was enough to send Bobbi hurtling towards her orgasm.

“Come on, love.” Hunter’s voice broke through the haze of bliss, and Bobbi clung onto it. He wanted her to cum first, she realized rather belatedly. She almost couldn’t believe him, but she wasn’t going to object to him wanting her to finish. She wanted that too, though not with the same desperation she had before. She didn’t need to plead with Hunter to go faster or harder or better - she just needed a little bit of time and the awareness her husband was ready to catch her the moment she fell over the edge.

When she did, it was in a blur of color and light and heat unlike anything she had experienced. Bobbi felt like the world around her was folding in on itself, until there was nothing but her and Hunter and no space between. Everything he was and everything she was momentarily collided, and when it was over they were distinct again, but closer than they were before.

“Damn,” Hunter breathed as he withdrew from her. Bobbi looked over her shoulder to see he looked dazed, and she suspected if he had been standing his knees would have buckled. As it was he looked ready to tip over with a feather’s touch.

“Damn.” Bobbi understood where he was coming from. Her body felt like jelly but her mind was clearer than it had been in months. She turned over onto her back, leaving Hunter to arrange himself on top of the pile of pillows that had been underneath her.

“Does your back feel better?”

Bobbi snorted. “Does my back feel better?” She could not believe he was asking her that after making her cum the way she had. 

“Well, does it?” Hunter asked.

Bobbi smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “Yes, Hunter, my back feels better. And so does the rest of me.”

“Good.” He pressed their foreheads together, kissing the tip of her nose. Bobbi wrapped her arms around Hunter, trying to decide if it was too early to go to bed. Definitely not, she determined. It was never too early for sleep when she was exhausted and loose and in a comfortable bed and her husband’s arms. She probably would regret waking up sticky in the morning, but that was a problem for the future version of her.

Now, she just wanted to rest.

\---

The front door swung shut behind Bobbi. “Hunter? I’m home!”

“Come upstairs!” He called back to her. Bobbi did as she was told, slowly making her way up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where she assumed he was waiting for her.

She was right in her assumption, and found her husband lounging on a freshly made bed, looking far too pleased with himself. Bobbi padded over to where Hunter was laying, and he watched with eagle eyes as she lowered herself into bed beside him.

This mattress was like a slice of heaven, Bobbi thought as she sank into it. She turned to press her face into the crook of Hunter’s neck, making a pleased noise. “The new mattress came.”

“It did.” Hunter’s lips brushed over the crown of her head. “Do you like the bedsheets, too? I thought it would be nice to have something new.”

“I do,” Bobbi answered. “Only one thing left to do now.”

“What’s that, love?”

“We have to break the mattress in.” Bobbi withdrew from Hunter’s neck so she could meet his eyes. She didn’t want Hunter to have any doubts about her meaning. Ever since their impromptu sex following Hunter’s massage Bobbi had been thinking about how she could get him naked again. Granted, she could’ve just asked - Hunter rarely said no to her when it came to sex - but she liked there to be a little more romance than just announcing she was horny.

Hunter’s eyebrows raised. “What has gotten into you?” He nibbled at the shell of her ear gently. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Guess I just want to make up for lost time.” Bobbi’s breathing hitched when Hunter’s hand crawled up her front, skimming across her belly before stopping to rest at the band of her bra. Bobbi jerked her head in a nod, and Hunter slid his fingers between her bra and her skin, circling her nipples with tentative fingertips to gauge her reaction. Bobbi arched up into him, seeking more pressure. Her breasts were more sensitive than before, yes, but she wasn’t made of glass. She wanted him to touch her, damn it!

Hunter seemed to get the message, ramping up the pressure with each circle. “Like that,” Bobbi mewled when Hunter’s fingers began sending electric spikes up her spine. Hunter bit her ear a bit harder to proclaim his victory and Bobbi’s eyes slid closed. Everything was more sensitive now she was pregnant, and she hadn’t a doubt that with enough patience Hunter could make her orgasm untouched.

Luckily for her, her husband wasn’t known for his patience. Bobbi reached her hand down between them, finding the outline of his cock through his jeans. She traced the shape of it with her fingers, and Hunter’s breaths turned to pants in her ear. She palmed his cock so his hips bucked under her hand, smiling devilishly.

“Bob, please,” Hunter whined. Bobbi unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before taking his cock in her first again. The hands on her nipples slowed to a stop.

“Please what?” She asked innocently.

“Please let me fuck you,” he whispered.

“I thought you’d never ask.” They were both still for a moment, but then there was a flurry of movement as clothing was hastily discarded. Bobbi had a moment of uncertainty where she wasn’t sure how to position herself, but Hunter knew what he wanted. 

“Hands and knees.” A flood of desire swept through Bobbi at the commanding tone, and she obeyed as quickly as she could. As much as she liked teasing Hunter, she also definitely enjoyed when he took control.

“Good girl.” Hunter smacked her ass and Bobbi let out an unashamed groan. She had enjoyed the slow sweetness of their previous coupling, but there was a part of her that just wanted to be fucked - specifically by her husband. Hunter’s mouth appeared by her ear, and Bobbi tilted her head towards him to indicate she was listening.

“Can I dirty talk you?” Hunter’s voice was low and gravelly. God, she was so wet.

“Yes,” she whispered back. “Please.” His voice was like liquid fire, spreading a flush across her skin, starting with her cheeks and creeping down her chest. His presence disappeared from beside her, and Bobbi was only barely prepared when the blunt head of his cock pressed against her entrance.

He pushed into her without warning, but the shock barely registered in Bobbi’s mind. She was in heaven already, every nerve ending singing with delight. She could only imagine how she was going to feel when he was actually moving.

“You’re a vision, Bob,” Hunter murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. He withdrew slowly and re-entered at the same speed, so slow Bobbi was barely even sure he was moving. “I’ve been going insane the last few months, not being able to touch you.” He sped up fractionally, but still moved with a restraint Bobbi didn’t know he possessed. “Every day I woke up and I saw your belly and all I wanted to do was fuck you into the bed.”

“Yeah?” Bobbi asked. She wanted to encourage Hunter, but she also couldn’t quite believe what he was saying.

“Yeah,” Hunter answered. “Ever since you started showing I’ve just wanted to keep my hands on you all the fucking time. When we were in the mattress store you were just thinking about sleeping but I was thinking I wanted to fuck you on every single one.” Bobbi didn’t think Hunter was speeding up his thrusts intentionally, but he was definitely moving faster now - even if faster didn’t mean much when he had started so slow.

“Every night after you were asleep I’d go and wank while thinking about fucking you.” Hunter had paused in his thrusting so he could find Bobbi’s clit with his fingers, and she whined softly when he began playing with it. “Fucking you until your belly and boobs were bouncing and you were begging for my cock.” He squeezed his hands on her hips, and the jolt of pain amidst the slowly-mounting pleasure made Bobbi’s eyes flutter shut. Fuck. She hadn’t realized how much her pregnancy had affected Hunter, and Bobbi wished her libido hadn’t been such a ghost through most of her pregnancy. They could’ve had so much sex.

“You’re having my baby,” Hunter growled. “Mine. I did this to you, and you let me.” His hand slid up from her clit and onto her stomach. Bobbi keened at the loss of contact, but when Hunter ran his blunt nails over the curve of her bump, she shivered. “You let me put my cock in you and fuck you senseless, and everyone knows it now.” Everyone knew she was his. Bobbi’s pussy clenched, drawing a loud sound from Hunter.

“You want everyone to know how I fucked you?” Hunter repeated. Bobbi’s body responded the same way it had before, her inner walls tightening around his cock as he began to thrust faster. “Next time we won’t even go to the bathroom to fuck. I’ll take you on the table, or pressed against the wall, or on the floor, or -”

“Hunter.” Bobbi didn’t interrupt him because she didn’t want to hear the rest of the places he would fuck her - she just needed to cum, now.  _ Now _ , her body insisted as she guided his hand back to her clit. Luckily her husband was an astute man, and he drew patterns on her clit that had her shaking apart in seconds.

“More,” Bobbi said before Hunter could try to pull out. She needed so much more - all of him, if she could have it.

Hunter was quiet as he continued to thrust into her, only panting raggedly to fill the empty air. The echoes of his words were still there, though, wrapping around her and teasing her higher and higher.

“Bob,” Hunter moaned as his thrusts became increasingly frantic. Bobbi was right there with him, ready to tip over into bliss the moment he let her. His hand was back on her clit, circling it expertly.

It wasn’t often she and Hunter came together, but this time, they did. Their voices joined into one when they gasped each other’s names, and they came down together, too. Bobbi flopped onto her side, glad to find her husband was already positioning himself next to her.

“So,” Bobbi said, not bothering to hide her smirk. “You have a pregnancy kink.”

“Yup.” Hunter wasn’t ashamed of it, which didn’t surprise Bobbi at all. “But really, I think I have a you kink.”

“I knew that already.” Hunter stuck his tongue out at her and Bobbi stuck her tongue out right back. She was in love with a man-child. A gorgeous, stupid, wonderful man-child. 

“Maybe next time I’ll be more interested in sex,” Bobbi said, stretching.

Hunter’s eyebrow ticked up. “Next time?”

“We’ll have to see how this one goes, but…” Bobbi brushed her hand down her belly. “I wouldn’t mind getting to do this all over again, if you were the one I’m doing it with.”

Hunter’s lips were against hers before Bobbi knew what he was doing, his palm curving over her cheek as he held her close. She parted her lips just slightly and Hunter’s tongue curled around hers, as careful and reverent as he could be. His lips were gentle and pliant as he continued kissing her and Bobbi leaned into him. Kissing Hunter was almost as easy as loving him.

When Hunter drew back his eyes were shining with love, and Bobbi was entranced by him. It was amazing, how she could love someone for the better part of a decade and still find herself in awe of him. He was in awe of her too, though, which made the strangeness easier to swallow.

The baby nudged her gently, reminding Bobbi they were there. She tapped her belly gently, and Hunter noticed the motion. He placed his hands near hers, waiting patiently for the baby to move again. Baby bird obliged, kicking against Hunter’s palm.

This was their future, under their hands.

This was their future, together.

 


End file.
